Close Encounter
by Rothery
Summary: Captian Amelia finds herself in an 'awkward' situation...
1. Tongue Tied

**A/N I love this movie so much, and I especially love Delbert and Amelia. This is my first _treasure planet_ fic so please be nice. Who woulda thought-a T rating (may change to M, just in case) for a Disney movie.** _(I'm leaving this story as 'in-progress' because I may want to add chapters in the future albeit with a lower rating...!)_

**_(For future reference Elise is my own_ _character...)_**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The wooden wall that she was currently pressed against felt cold on her back, and due to its rough, hardened texture it made it harder for Amelia to forget that it was there, although if it was not present, she'd be in a more uncomfortable position on the floor. 

The captain had always hated to feel trapped, but in this case she made the exception, as the body trapping her against the wall radiated a large amount of warmth to make her feel a little more comfortable than she would have been, even though she couldn't really explain why.

All she could really focus on at that particular point was how both of her wrists were being held above her head in a rather tight grip and yet it wasn't painfully tight, even though she would have much preferred to have the freed in order to grip something with.

Her head was starting to spin, and she was in desperate need for air, but no matter how great that need was she couldn't seem to bring herself to pull away from the passionate kiss she had somehow found herself in.

Amelia moaned inwardly as on of her wrists was set free, and a wondering hand trailed down her neck and over her breasts, another moan escaped her and she tore her lips from her so called partner, she breathed in deeply trying to stop the unwanted pleasures from cursing through her body.

She pulled her other wrist free of her captors hand and brought both hands into his hair fisting the tresses as she pressed her lips to his once more. Her body was pressed harder against the wall, and she gritted her teeth before trying to kiss him once again only to fail as his lips settle on her collar bone, and Amelia wondered when he had manage to loosen the top buttons of her blouse so stealthily.

Amelia felt a grip on either side of her waist, and her legs instinctively wrapped around her captors middle, their lips once again coming into contact with the others, their tongues tangling and lips angling messily together. Her hands let go of the tresses they had so been caught up in only second before, and pulled back somewhat a little breathlessly, his lips only millimetres' from hers.

She sighed his name just before the small gap was closed for another passionate kiss, ones she couldn't seem to get enough of…

'_Delbert' _

* * *

**Hope you liked it...reviews and critism are always welcome ; ) **


	2. Uninvited

**A/N: My story's changed a bit from what I had originally planned. It now revolves around a girl named Elise and how Delbert and Amelia came to know her during different periods of their life.**

**The first chapter is still relevant to the rest of the story...this chapter is like an interval as are some others...**

* * *

_**30 years ago…**_

The young canid boy of eight lay his head down on his bedroom floor, ear pressed down firmly to the wooden boards and listened to the jolly birthday music that floated from the floor bellow.

The orphanage was a lonely place for a shy and intelligent canid such a Delbert, it was on rare occasions that he was asked to join in with any of the other games his fellow orphans took part in, but never in his eight years of living had he ever missed one of Elise's birthday parties.

Elise, another candid of eight years old-as of today anyway, was Delbert's 'bestest' and only friend, meaning that he had always been the first one to receive an invitation from her for birthdays or for play or even sitting next to her for meal times. They'd been friends ever since his parents died three years ago, the only family he'd ever had as far as he was concerned, and had been placed in Miss Painne's care.

He sat up and wiped his eyes from the fresh tears that started to form behind his eyes. Delbert didn't like to cry, it gave all the other boys _another_ reason to pick on him, but when a fresh squeal of laughter hit his sensitive ears he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness and rejection.

There was a soft knock on his door, and without allowing him to answer it, he heard the twist of the door handle before it opened slowly and Miss Painne took a step over the threshold, He barely noticed Elise's slumped form dragging before, tear stain's down on both cheeks.

"Delbert sweetheart, why are you not downstairs with the other children?" Miss Painne asked softly, her eyes soft, "Elise is rather upset." The woman added ushering Elise in front of Delbert.

The little girl stood in front of him, hands behind her back and her eyes directed to the floor as if she found it to be somehow interesting.

"I didn't get invited." he said, his voice shaking slightly. Elise looked up at him quickly her eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief.

"What? I did invite you Delbert, I put your invitation on your bed, just like all the other children, I swear I did!" she said looking from Delbert to miss Painne and then to Delbert's bed where she then head, and looked all over for the small white envelope she put there days ago. She even kneeled down to look under her bed, her dress getting dirty from the amount of dust on the floor.

She knelt there on the floor her hands in her lap, "I…I remember putting on the bed…" she walked over to Delbert and put her arms around him, "I'm sorry Delbert I guess it got lost, you're still invited to my party, if you still wanna come?"

"You do lose lots of things, I guess I'll come…I'm sorry I made you upset on your birthday." Elise smiled and kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush.

Elise took Delbert's hand and pulled him out of his room and downstairs to where all the other kids were, leaving Miss Painne smiling as she closed the door.

"Those two…"

**_10 years later…_**

"Promise me you'll write every day?" Elise said as she helped Delbert carry his suit cases to the carriage that awaited him outside.

"I can't promise to write everyday, my studies will take up most of my time." He replied smiling at her, letting her know that he was teasing her.

Elise rolled her eyes at him, "Fine then how about once a week does that suit your studies better?" Elise said lightly.

"That I _can_ promise" he turned to her and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him.

"Good, once a week it is then." She paused pulling him into another quick hug, "I'm gunna miss you Delbert."

"And I you Elise" he kissed her on the cheek and placed the final case onto the carriage.

He'd been accepted into the Royal Academy of Astrophysics, it was almost as hard to be accepted into this academy as it was to be accepted into the Interstellar Academy, and to say that Delbert was overjoyed was the understatement of the century; however there was only one problem about his acceptance, the Academy, being so far away meant he'd be living away from the orphanage, his home, meaning he'd be leaving everything he loved behind especially Elise.

Since the arrival of the letter of acceptance his friend his 'sister', had gone silent, she hardly spoke, only ate is she felt like it, and had spent most of her time locked up in her room. When he'd made her talk to him about it she'd pushed him out until finally Delbert had snapped, telling her how she was being rather selfish, until she'd spat back that he was the one being selfish by leaving her behind while following his own ambitions his dreams and not including her in them.

He hadn't thought about how she'd feel with him leaving and so her outbreak had hit him like a brick leaving him feeling ashamed of himself for days after, until he'd decided not to accept the place at the Academy, and Elise had once again surprised him by telling him not to be stupid and to take it while the chance was there, and that no matter how upset she'd be for him leaving, he'd always be her 'big brother' if only by a few months.

"I'll be back in a minute Elise; I just want to make sure I have everything." Elise nodded as Delbert walked back into the orphanage and walked up the familiar staircase and through the halls until he reached his old bedroom, it was bare except for the lone cot bed by the wall.

He scanned the room making sure he had everything when something by the bed caught his attention. He bent down and looked under the bed and there it was the corner of an envelope, neatly hiding in a gap in the floorboards, he pulled it out of its hiding place and studied it carefully.

He opened the flap and took the contents of the envelope out, and smiled at the slip of paper…

"Delbert if you don't hurry the carriage will leave without you!" Elise shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" he replied, slipping the envelope into the inner pocket of his coat, the smile still firmly placed on his face.

And as it turns out Delbert had been invitation to Elise's eighth birthday after all.


	3. Up Close

Chapter 3-Attration

Her lips moved fluently over his, and Delbert couldn't decide if he was awake or not, because in reality would woman would be interested in him in such a way, it was just the fact that she hadn't turned away in disgust that really got to him, because even in his 'fantasies', if you could call them that, the woman in them always seemed to run away.

But for some reason, dream or not, this one hadn't, and it scared him a little and this realisation made him loose his confidence there for a moment and he had to wonder if she'd noticed at all, but then frankly if she had noticed she obviously didn't care.

He didn't remember how he'd manage to get into this particular position, having her up against the wall in such a small space, hoping she wasn't claustrophobic, with her wrists in his grip and raised at the same level of her head. Never in his life had he done anything so daring before.

But he was brave when he wanted to be, and now was obviously one of those times.

In fact at this particular time Delbert felt so daring in fact that the first so many buttons of her blouse were undone within seconds, and to his surprise she hadn't actually noticed the fluent move, apparently he was more skilled at this than he'd previously thought.

The hand he'd let loose from his grip was still where he'd left it, raised to the level of her head. He let his hand trailed down her knick and over her breast and he smiled in satisfaction as she moaned, breaking the kiss to inhale deeply from the touch, lost in her eyes, his grip on her other wrist loosened allowing her to pull it free.

When both her hands coursed through his hair he was almost certain she'd break from the embrace, if one could call it from, he had her in, then again she could have easily done that ages ago if she so wished, but instead she just pulled his face closer to hers, their lips coming together for the umpteenth time already.

He pushed her against the wall forcefully, causing her to pull back again and grit her teeth at the hard contact it caused her. Delbert pressed his lips to her collar bone after she'd come back from the sudden, sharp contact with the wall behind her. His hands settling on her waist, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breast's every now and again.

Her legs then wrapped around his middle, and he was slightly surprised by her move, but he didn't let it show as he quickly captured her lips with his, their tongues joining somewhere in the middle, the contact of their lips was on the edge of being painful, the need to breathe the only excuse to pull away.

He didn't even notice how her hands untangled themselves from his hair; he could feel her breathe on his face as she too pulled the air into her lungs. He just caught his name escape her mouth before they kissed again.

Delbert was now happy that he'd listened to his 'sister' and stayed for her wedding after party otherwise he would have found himself enduring a long carriage ride home instead of spending it entangled with Captain Amelia Smollet in a broom closet.


	4. Moving On

_**Amelia meets Elise…**_

* * *

_**Four years ago…**_

"_I've fallen in love Amy…"_

It was raining, and for this particular occasion it seemed fitting, and what was odder was how despite the bad weather Montressor Spaceport was heaving with humans and aliens alike.

And through the many hours that Amelia had been waiting, the frown she wore had hardly changed. The small café in which she found herself in was cosy, and if she were in a better mood she would have found it rather pleasing and more tasteful, and yet the longer she stared at the soft blue walls the more she found herself hating the place.

"You know, every five-hundred frowns create a wrinkle, or so I've heard!" Amelia looked up and suddenly she felt herself relax, a small smile appearing on her lips.

She chuckled lightly as she stood to embrace the tall figure who had acknowledged her, "William, I have missed you." she said wrapping her lithe arms around the human's neck, "and yet if it were under different circumstances I think I would find myself without such an expression."

"Circumstances, pry tell?" William said looking rather concerned. His soft blue eyes bore into hers, as he sat down in the chair opposite from Amelia. For his thirty-six years, he was rather handsome with his long caramel coloured hair toppling over his shoulders, his well defined cheek bones drawing attention to his soft eyes and his well toned figure; his height a good 6 ft 4 inches.

To any passer by the two seemed to be perfectly matched in anything other than species, and once upon a time Amelia had thought just that. It took her a while to find that they were so wrongfully coupled.

It was a shame really.

"Such circumstances that have me watch an old love find a new one." Amelia hated crying and yet knowing that even after five years of trying to move on only William had succeeded. He had found someone new and she _hadn't_.

"Amelia I…"

"William please don't interrupt me, I haven't quite finished speaking yet," William nodded and Amelia continued, "It is difficult to accept the fact that you've fallen in love with a woman more than you ever did with me, and it's worse to know that we almost married," Amelia waved her hand softly dismissing her words, "though as much as it pains me to say this dearest William, I must admit I am happy for you. Am I to meet her soon or is she to innocent to be let out into the world?"

William laughed loudly at her question as he watched her expression lighten up, "Of course you are to meet her, today in fact," Amelia looked upon him with slight confusion, and so he continued, "I hope you don't mind but I invited her to join us, she'll be hear shortly."

"I do not mind at all." Amelia said as she nodded lightly before tilting her head to the side, studying her old friends face. Amelia had known William since early childhood, a good friend of her twin brothers', Allister and Alexander; she blamed her mother for the poor choice of names, all of them A's.

William had been the boy who had repeatedly pulled pranks on her until she'd turned twenty when he'd finally made her cry; it had been so long ago that she never seemed to remember how he'd done it. All she remembered was him dipping her hair in ink, and pulling it so hard it had almost fallen out, but she had been much younger than.

But it had been on that day when she'd realized how much she'd truly loved him, because he'd hurt her so deeply, and no other man felid or human or any other species for that matter, could've made her cry so terribly.

They'd spent five years together, and just after her twenty-fifth birthday they'd come to a mutual agreement that they were completely wrong for each other and with in a heart beat had gone back to being 'just friends', she was thirty now, and William seemed to joke about her age just a tad too much, even though she'd hardly aged a day.

"Shall we order drinks; I'm going to assume you'll be having Tea?" William asked pulling her out of her daydreams.

"You know me too well." she said with an amusing smile.

"Actually Amelia its common knowledge as tea is the only thing you ever seem to drink." she nodded and watched as William caught the attention of a young waitress and ordered their drinks.

"William!" William looked up and Amelia followed the object of his attention, only to set her eyes on a smiling young canid girl, whose dark hair was tied neatly at the back of her head apart from a few tresses that framed the side of her face, her eyes were brown as she was slightly shorter than Amelia, with a good figure not as trim as Amelia's stick figure, but it matched perfectly for her height.

"A canid...?" Amelia said softly through the side of her mouth to William, "it seems dear William that you're taste in women has changed dramatically since we last met…" she teased.

William could only smile as his beloved came over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You must be Amelia," the girl said holding out a hand to the captain, "William has told me so much about you, all I hear from him is how wonderful you are both as a woman as a captain."

Amelia shook her hand, "Really? Then it must be said that he hasn't mentioned you at all until a few days ago, in fact, he hasn't even given me the pleasure of your name."

Both women smiled as William blushed furiously. "Elise, spelt E-L-I-S-E and yet pronounced Elease, odd I know, I blame my brother, Delbert was never any good at pronouncing names, but it stuck."

"Your brother…?" William asked a bout of confusion on his pretty face.

"You have met him love, three weeks ago in fact, I must have forgotten to mention that he was my brother," Elise turned from William then and addressed Amelia, "we are not related by blood, but we formed an instant bond at the orphanage, we were three when we met, we've been siblings ever since."

"I have two brothers, horrid things…we're triplets, me being the youngest, but for William I have them to thank as I would never have met him otherwise."

Amelia picked up her tea, which had been brought over minutes ago and sipped slowly from the cup before looking from William to Elise, "So Elise tell me, how did you and William meet…?"


	5. Disapearances

Chapter 5

The small space was dark and Amelia had to wonder if her canid companion was blushing, usually on such endeavours he blushed enough for the both of them, and so had not expected him to be so confident, and yet there went his right hand, travelling up the expanse of her exposed thigh, her skirt having ridden up her leg the moment she'd wrapped her long, (and as Delbert had found out the hard yet imaginative way) flexible legs around his trim waist.

Her breath caught in hr throat as his thumb drew small circles on her flesh; his fingers dancing so close to previously sought secrets of unreleased pleasure. A desire stronger than any she'd ever felt with the previous men she had ever been intimately involved with, so much so, that it almost bordered along the line of pain.

It was unbearable, in a good sort of way.

His lips had taken to her neck, and her hands flew roughly to the wall behind her, her fingers curling against the word trying to find something to grip onto, to ground her before she lost all control and screamed from the sheer intensity of lust that her dear doctor provoked within her. And yet finding nothing to hold onto, she placed either hand onto each side of the doctors' head, and sought out his lips with her own, kissing him tenderly.

It was then that she stiffened, her ears twitching upwards and her eyes turning towards the door, muffled sounds drove their way towards her line of hearing from outside, and she smiled devilishly, the broom closet.

Of course Delbert didn't possess such good hearing as she, but she noticed that her canid companion had stopped whatever it was that he'd being doing, and stood before her motionless in the silence that had surrounded them. The only sounds were the voices that headed in their direction and their rather loud and erratic breathing.

Her heart started to beat faster, either for the fear of being caught, or the fact that Delbert's hand had begun trekking up her thigh once more.

The footsteps became louder, and Amelia strained to hear the conversation from whoever it was outside. It wasn't until the footsteps stopped right outside the closet's door did she realise that one of the individuals talking was her dear friend William, the other party being his bride, his now wife, Elise. She prayed that they weren't to open the door, she'd probably break down into tears and cry; something she hadn't done since Arrow's death.

They seemed to be talking about...she frowned…Delbert and herself and…

'…_Where they could've gotten too; I haven't seen them in over,' _pause_ 'an hour' _

She heard shuffling and then another voice calling the newly weds back into the main hall, and then all that could be heard was their retreating footsteps. She signed, relaxing slightly.

She brought herself closer towards the doctor, her breath now on his ear as she whispered lightly in his ear, "We haven't really been gone for an hour, have we?"

She pulled back, and the doctor could only kiss her in reply, and Amelia agreed if they'd been gone so long, what were a few minutes more?

Disappearances


	6. Weddings

_**A/N: I was looking down my story list the other day and noticed that only two of my stories, both of which are Treasure Planets fics were incomplete, so after three years of being on hiatus I'm going to try and finally finish this one. **_

_**It was last updated **__**on the 4**__**th**__** May 2008, a whole three years.**_

_**My writing I like to think has come a bit further since then, so I've read and re-read these chapters to try and get into that mind set, so this and future chapters (of which shall only be one) may seem different but then again may seem exactly the same.**_

_**The structure of the story even after three years is still fresh in my head, so I will be finishing it soon.**_

_**So here is the sixth chapter...**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

There was no tea, a rather prudent disappointment, but she had to admit the champagne did give her a sensible buzz. Too much she reckon and she probably would've felt more than a buzz and a little less than sensible, perhaps the reason then that this, after an hour of being at this ghastly reception, was still her first glass.

Captain Amelia was not one to shy away into a dark corner under normal circumstances and yet on this particular occasion it was warranted, it was after all not every day that one attended an ex-fiancé's wedding.

She sighed, she had no reason to be unhappy or the like, but crowded rooms of well dress people with over exaggerated smiles where not her forte, had never been, even in her youth she'd preferred dressing in her brothers clothes and climbing tress in ways of finding an adventure.

This was simply boring.

And the dress she wore was simply uncomfortable and confining. Though the green of the dress matched her eyes perfectly, it did not excuse the fact that the button up front was a little too tight; acting more like a corset than the actual corset she wore underneath, the skirts a little more than trip worthy.

"For someone at a wedding you look so overcome with grief. Poor Amy: mourning the loss of such a fine bachelor." William commented as he strode over to her corner, with a hand over his heart as if shot by an arrow.

She punched him not so playfully in the arm, "You would be so lucking!" she replied drying, chugging what was left in her glass before snatching another from a passing waiters tray.

William simply laughed and took hold of her arm, dragging her from her safe spot to where Elise stood in white.

In Amelia's humble opinion, the poor candid girl looked like a marshmallow; put her in front of a fire and she'd surely melt.

"There is someone that Elise and I would like you to meet." He said sincerely.

"Yes, but dear William that does not mean that I must share your enthusiasm." She said pulling her arm from his hold as to straighten out her skirts, before letting out a gentle huff and marching forward, literally.

"Ah, Amelia, I see William was able to persuade you to leave your sanctum of a corner?"

"The word 'persuade' is not in dear William's vocabulary, it was more along the lines of dragging than persuading."

"I shall be aware of that in future then I suppose," Elise replied with a chuckle, "anyway, I ask William to fetch you so I could introduce you to my brother." The young girl continued, gesturing to the man besides her who seemed just as distracted from the situation as she.

"_Captain!", "Doctor!" _both cried with eyes wide and mouths agape.

"You two know each other, I presume?" William announced, looking between the two, bewildered with the situation, neither Amelia nor Delbert for that matter had mentioned each other in conversation, and Amelia was always one for making remarks against a person.

"You did not tell me you had a sister Doctor?" she commented wryly.

"Why you never asked Captain and truth be told, she's not really my sister, not by blood anyways, simply from growing up together, and having a fondness for each other akin to that of siblings."

There was a keen silence that followed, Delbert taking in Amelia's appearance, as the poor doctor never did think he'd ever see this woman in a dress, with Amelia silently fuming at the situation, throwing her hands up in the air she stormed away, at least as much as her dress aloud.

Delbert followed, presumably to his death.

One out in the hall away from the prying eyes and ears of others, Amelia took a step towards Delbert tentatively so not to draw suspicion, before hissing in his ear, "Nor did you happen to mention being an attendee to a wedding Doctor!"

"I did not mention it because I was unsure that I'd be able to make it, with all my time being taken up by lectures as I have stressed on many occasions. And on that matter neither did you!" he stressed, pulling her aside from estranged wedding guests and into a very conveniently placed closet.

"I told you that I would be busy, does that not account for anything, besides I knew you were out all day and did not see the harm in not telling you."

"It would have been nice is all, a little heads as to know what to expect, so that way when I get a call from the hospital to say you've been shot from a stray bullet while on the firing range, I'm a little more prepared than I would be without knowing." He said affectionately as he stroked the insides of her wrists gently with his thumbs.

"You know that stray bullet was yours." She joked as she leant towards him.

He sighed exasperated, "I was using it as an example."

"It was not a very good one."

He shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading and feel free to leave reviews ^_^**_


	7. Hide and Seek

_**A/N: Finally after – how many years – I've finally finished.**_

_**:: Pats self on back :: **_

_**Enjoy**_

"Delbert ssshh...!" Amelia hissed at the man before her, "or they find us!"

"Amelia, I just think we've been in here a little too long, surely you're wondering what they doing out there?" Delbert stressed for what seemed like, to Amelia at least, the hundredth time.

"Not particularly." She answered a sly smile making its way onto her face, and her hand drifting up to the good doctors cravat, loosening it with quick nimble fingers before doing the same with the buttons of his shirt.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" he asked, his breathing coming out slightly irregular, due to his lovers antics.

"Occupying our time doctor, we don't know yet how long we'll be in here for." He silenced him with a kiss, her lips pressing very firmly against his, as she pushed her hands inside his shirt, spreading her fingers against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under her palm.

"I do hope, my dear, that you recall the last time we...ugh...encountered one another in a broom closet?" his obvious recollection, she mused, did not stop him from drawing circles low down on her stomach.

"Your sister's wedding, you mean?" Delbert nodded, "Of course I remember." The fact that the newlyweds had caught them in a rather heated embrace made it quite hard to forget, she hadn't been able to speak to poor old William in weeks afterwards.

She kissed him again; in the same instance he took a step forward 'til her back hit the wall, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around Delbert's waist, his hand making its way to cup her breast, and much like the first time they'd found themselves in such a situation the door opened.

"GOTCHA YA!" came four young voices followed by shocked gasps and screams from the other side of the threshold, Amelia and Delbert separated and looked at their four, five-year-old children, each one having gone incredibly quiet, their eyes wide and mouths open in shock.

"Umm Hello children..." Delbert greeted the as a blush spread across his face, Amelia's legs fell to the floor with a thump.

"Mummy and Daddy are having a discussion, so go and play amongst yourselves for a bit, hmm?"

The children looked between themselves and then at their parents, mouths still open in shock, Amelia sighed and leant forwards past Delbert though not leaving the confines of the closet and closed the door.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Delbert asked, wondering again what mess the children might get into.

"Positively, now where were we?" Amelia asked her husband of six years seductively was she replaced her legs around his waist, her lips settling against his once again.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to share my hiding place with you." His wife simply mumbled in response, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Undoubtedly"

He sighed and gave up the fight, after all wasn't Amelia always telling him that when you can't beat them, you may as well join them?

And Delbert knew that in this instance he had no clear way of winning.

End.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading .**_


End file.
